Masterpiece
by Y-n-Y
Summary: [YYxY][Kawaiiness] Yuugi's feeling a bit artistic and decides to express his love for Yami through it. What will Yami say when he sees his aibou's masterpiece?


Y-n-Y: Hello ^_^ This is a fic I had submitted to a contest a while a back and now I'm finally reposting on my new account. Hope you all like ^_^  
  
Masterpiece  
  
/A little bit more red.../ Yuugi thought to himself. Dipping the paintbrush into the red, he added a bit more to the hair. /Much better./ He placed the brush on the table next to him and stretched. /It's finally finished./ He glanced at the clock on his wall and sighed. /Three in the morning? Wow... I didn't realize it was going to take me so long./ He rubbed his eyes, forcing himself to stay awake a bit longer.  
  
Picking up his paints, he was startled when he heard a small noise coming from the person sleeping in the room. He spilled some of the paint on his hand. /Damn!/ He was way too tired to sit at the sink scrubbing the paint off. /I'll wash it off in the morning./  
  
Silently, he put away his paints in his desk drawers and placed the canvas in the back of his closet along with the stand. Glancing at the other occupant in the room, he relaxed. /He didn't wake up./ Undressing himself, Yuugi slipped next to his yami and fell asleep in safe arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami felt the bundle of warmth get back into the bed. He had felt when Yuugi got up, but he did realize how much time had passed and figured Yuugi went to the bathroom. He unconsciously placed his arms around his hikari and settled back down to go to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aibou? Come on, wake up."  
  
Yuugi rolled over and ignored the voice.  
  
"It's already eleven, you need to get up."  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
Pillow, meet Yami's face.  
  
Yami stood and glared at the pillow as it landed on the floor. "If you're not up in five seconds..."  
  
Yuugi didn't hear the rest, he was already over half way back to dream land. That is until he heard. "ONE!" and felt extra weight being added on top of him. He tried to roll the other way, but he was being held pretty firmly to the bed. He opened one eye and saw Yami straddling his waist. "I- wanna-sleep..." he said, slurring his words together.  
  
"Okay, you asked for it."  
  
Yuugi blinked. Eyes opened wide now. "Yami!" He felt another poke. "Stop~!" He was now at the mercy of his dark. Yami had miraculously worked the sheets off of Yuugi and know his hands were aimed for Yuugi's most ticklish spot. He saw Yami grin. /Not good./  
  
"Are you going to get up now?"  
  
Yuugi nodded, knowing that if he would have said no, he would have been tickle-tortured.  
  
"Good. Remember we're going to see that movie today at twelve thirty."  
  
He nodded again and Yami placed a quick kiss on Yuugi's forehead and jumped off. He helped Yuugi sit up a bit and began to leave. "Thanks, Yami."  
  
Yuugi got out of bed and walked to his closet and pulled out some clothes to wear that day. He turned and saw Yami staring at him, holding the abused pillow in his hands. "Um... Yami?" He waved a hand in front of Yami's eyes.  
  
The spirit shook his head. "Yes?"  
  
"You looked really spaced out..."  
  
//Aibou?//  
  
/Yes?/  
  
//Think fast!//  
  
Pillow, meet Yuugi's face.  
  
"YAMI!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami had bolted out of the room and into the safety of the bathroom, knowing Yuugi wouldn't be too far behind. He leaned on the counter and sighed. 'Way too close.'  
  
Deciding to take a shower, he turned the water on and hopped out of his bed clothes. Getting into the shower, he felt the rush of warm water on him. Gaining his own body was the best thing he could remember happening to him. Yuugi's grandpa was kind enough to let him stay without many questions. He even made him feel like he really was home. But Yami always remember 'home' was 5000 years ago in Ancient Egypt. He tried not thinking about it, but there were those times when he would hope to remember any bit of his lost past. He closed his eyes. Shaking his head he turned the shower off. 'No going back to those times.'  
  
Yami wrapped himself in a towel and patted his hair a bit to get some of the water out. He made his way to his shared room and saw his hikari sitting on the bed, clothes in hands. He smiled and shrugged, feeling his aibou's annoyance with the pillow. "You asked for it." He saw Yuugi try to glare at him, but Yami just laughed it off.  
  
Yuugi got up and stomped out of the room.  
  
Yami smiled.  
  
Hearing the shower turn on again he sat at the desk. Eyeing the messy bed, he reluctantly got up and began to remake the sheets. //Hm, what's this?// He picked up the sheet and looked at the reddish stain. //Blood? No... I would have felt something is Yuugi got hurt.// Deciding to ask Yuugi later, Yami stripped the sheets off and got new ones. //Yuugi's mess, so he gets to re-make the bed.// He sat back at the desk and waited for his aibou to come out of the shower.  
  
A moment later, his little light bounced into the room with a smile on his face. 'He has something planned.' Yami knew very well his innocent Yuugi didn't always innocent. Like the time he... no, never mind, it was too humiliating. Sighing, he asked, "Yuugi, what's that stuff on the sheets?"  
  
Yuugi went over to inspect the material. /Shoot!/  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, Yami! I don't know what that is."  
  
Yami stood and walked towards him. "You sure?"  
  
Yuugi nodded and smiled. "Come on, Yami, let's eat something, I'm hungry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi mentally hit himself. 'I was way too tired to realize that. I can't wait until tonight... then I can tell Yami.' But Yuugi still had to get Yami back for the pillow. He grinned. 'I hope Yami likes water.' He still saw Yami following behind him and knew this was going to be a success.  
  
"Hey, Yami, let's eat outside. It's a really nice day," Yuugi asked.  
  
Yami agreed, as he always does for his aibou.  
  
Yuugi looked at the clock. 'Five minutes.' "Hey, Yami, I'll get the food, go get a blanket and wait outside for me. I'll be right there."  
  
Yami nodded and went to get the blanket. When Yuugi was sure Yami was outside, he locked the backdoor and went to the window that looked out to the small yard. Looking at the clock again, he grinned. He saw Yami recline on the blanket, waiting for Yuugi. Finally it came.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Water sprayed from every corner of the yard. First, Yami sat there, not quiet realizing what just happened. Then he jumped up and ran to the backdoor, which was locked. Yami looked through the window and saw Yuugi sitting there with a grin plastered on his face.  
  
Yami let out a line of Egyptian words, that he'd prefer Yuugi not to hear; even though it was his fault. When Yuugi finally let him back in, he immediately gave his hikari a great, big hug. //Now you're wet, too.//  
  
Yuugi groaned. Foiled again. /I give up./  
  
Yami patted his aibou's head. "That's a good hikari. Now, let's get into some dry clothes. And let's keep them dry this time."  
  
Yuugi nodded and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerging from the bedroom, both walked out wearing dry, clean clothes. "Come on, Yuugi, let's get some food."  
  
Yami helped make hot dogs. Helped meaning he stood there and watched as Yuugi explained how to make them. Yuugi had already told him before, but Yami wanted a good reason to watch his aibou without suspicion. Yes, the almighty spirit of a 5000 year old Pharaoh was in love with a seventeen year old high school student. Yuugi was everything he wasn't. Yami was always the cool and calm one, while Yuugi was a walking sugar high half the time. But that's why Yami loved him so much. His personality was different then the ones of anyone he even slightly remembered from the past. Yami welcomed the new flavor of life Yuugi brought him.  
  
"Uh, Yami? You're spacing out again. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar."  
  
By the time they finished eating it was twelve and it was almost time to leave for the movies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the movie, Yuugi was barely controlling his laughter; while Yami was slightly disappointed. Had it been a horror movie, Yuugi would have been clinging to his arm. But it was a good movie.  
  
The group went their ways after saying good-bye and Yuugi and Yami started on their walk to the Game Shop. "What are we doing for the rest of the day, aibou?"  
  
Yuugi smiled and latched onto Yami's arm, surprising the spirit. "We can just stay home. I expected that we would hang around with everyone else." 'This would probably be the best time.' Yuugi looked at his watch. 'Almost three.'  
  
//What are you plotting?//  
  
/What do you mean?/ Yuugi had hidden his excited emotions. 'I can't let him onto me.'  
  
"Never mind. Let's get going."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi and Yami spent their time playing various games to keep themselves entertained until dinner. After about their fiftieth game of Monopoly, it was six and they were ready to eat. Deciding that pizza was the best way to satisfy their hunger, pizza was ordered and delivered a short time after that. Extra cheese, of course.  
  
"Aibou, you have sauce all over your face."  
  
"So, do you." Suddenly Yuugi jumped out of his seat and up the stairs.  
  
//Aibou?//  
  
/Hold on, I'm getting something./  
  
Yuugi fumbled in his closet looking for the picture. Finally he found the canvas and moved it out of it's hiding spot. /Yami, close your eyes./  
  
//Why?//  
  
/Because I said so. Now do it./  
  
//All right.//  
  
Yuugi made sure that Yami was honest and began to carry the picture downstairs. Once in the kitchen, he set the picture against the wall facing Yami. A brief sense of insecurity ran through Yuugi's heart, but he also knew, somehow, that Yami would accept him. Just maybe he wouldn't accept his love. He took a deep breath. "Okay, open your eyes."  
  
Yuugi watched Yami's face for his reaction. The widened eyes, he had suspected, but soon the crimson irises became full of... something. It was so indescribable to Yuugi that all he could do was stare until he could figure it out.  
  
"Yuugi..." the spirit breathed. "It's..." Yami's eyes ran over the beautiful masterpiece. It was of him and Yuugi laying in a bed, obviously clothes less. Yami's arm was holding himself up over Yuugi, while the other was clasped with Yuugi's. Both pairs of eyes where half-lidded and filled with passion. Yami stood up and walked over to Yuugi. "I didn't know..."  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this..." Yuugi began, pushing back the forming tears.  
  
"No, no..." But Yami couldn't hold his back. There was a raw beauty within the stokes of color.  
  
"Yami, are you okay?" He was surprised at the tears Yami displayed. "Yami?"  
  
"Oh, aibou... I wish you would've told me sooner..." Yami sighed. "What's the name of the picture?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
Yuugi blushed. "Your reply."  
  
Yami smiled and cupped Yuugi's checks. "I want to hear what I have to reply to."  
  
The held back tears now came out, not getting very far before running into Yami's hand. "I-I love you, Yami!"  
  
"I love you, too, aibou... there aren't enough words to describe it." He bent down to give Yuugi their first shared kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami woke up the next morning with a bundle of warmth next to him. But it was a different kind of warmth, not the same as before. That used to be more of mental warmth and this was body-to-body warmth. It was something only felt when you lie next to your lover. And they were very much that now. "Yuugi?"  
  
"Yes, Yami?"  
  
"What's the title of your masterpiece?"  
  
Yuugi smiled and turned to Yami. "Our Future."  
  
~*~*~*~OWARI~*~*~*~ 


End file.
